


“A CHILD!!!”

by jackisbaby



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Other, This is just crackheaded me on more cocain than I should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: The Hunt for La Llorona episode with my own little(fic-impacting) twist.
Relationships: Curly Velasquez & Ryan Bergara, Curly Velasquez & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Kudos: 12





	“A CHILD!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> As I say on all my fics, this is what happens when I do five lines of cocain or when I’m given a prompt from TikTok. It happens.

Ryan and Curly sat in the van with the camera crew as Shane went to hunt for La Llorona alone. As Ryan had guessed, he was pretending to be a little kid. That was, until he found a little kid. 

“Part the way guys, there’s a kiddo coming through.”

“Where the fuck did you find a child, Shane?!”

Ryan was alarmed. And disturbed. 

“Watch your fucking mouth, I found him at the playground we were at earlier.”

The dark-haired boy just kept looking back and forth at all of them. Curly knelt down to the kids height. 

“What’s your name, little man?”

The child didn’t respond, only continued to stare at the man.

“Do you speak Spanish?”

The child shook his head.

“Hey! He understands us.”

“Yeah, we kinda figured that, Shane. Y’know, right after he shook his head to something Curly said.”

Curly snorted and the child giggled.

“You got a name, squirt?”


End file.
